His Future Queen
by Positively Optimistic
Summary: She was an innocent dreamer. One who did not like fighting or violence... only when it was necessary. Not only that, she was beautiful and... cute. Really cute. Her giggles caught his cheeks blushing redder than his skin. She could shower the Digital World with an endless kindness and love. Someday, she would become his future queen.


The late morning sun beat down across the huts of Ninja Zone. It was only a half an hour since Mikey, Shoutmon, and the rest of Team Fusion Heart left for Sweets Zone to aid a dying Digimon. The new and the old residents of Ninja Zone knew that they had to attend their duty...so there was no way to stop them. With Xros Heart gone, the Digimon went back to their normal lives and started to rebuild a hut which was destroyed in the furious battle between the Bagra General Blastmon and Shoutmon X4B. Well...most of the residents, anyway. One in particular was lost in her daydreams in another area beyond the village.

Lunamon sat near a stream that ran through a forest, tending to her crumpled container of DigiNoir. Her candy-eyes gleamed in the sunshine, her expression happy. This was the best DigiNoir container in the entire Digital World. Not only because she received it from a future king, but one had she seemed so close to. It was the heroic Shoutmon who saved her people. It was Shoutmon who stopped Blastmon. It was Shoutmon who gave her the DigiNoir. After the battle, he chatted up a conversation with her before heading out to Sweets Zone. He'd rubbed her forehead with a caring hand and laughed with her. She'd never met like anyone like him before. And this feeling, deep inside her, was new. Her tiny heart pounded underneath her skirts and silver pendant. Her cheeks flushed strawberry red when she returned to her thoughts of Shoutmon.

"Am I... am I in love with him?"

Lunamon set down the container and bent down beside the river. She watched her reflection roll by in the current. She blinked and watched her antenna hang and wobble, and then imagined that Shoutmon stood beside her, grinning brilliantly from headphone to headphone. After a moment, Lunamon smiled to herself. If Shoutmon was going to become Digimon King, wouldn't he need a Digimon Queen by his side? Tightening her hands into fists and clutching the container of DigiNoir under her arm, Lunamon's expression changed from a beaming grin to determination.

There was going to be a day where she'd become a Lekismon and beyond that. She'd prove to Shoutmon that she strong. Maybe, eventually, she'd become stronger than him.

Maybe one day, someday soon.

* * *

Shoutmon sighs in defeat. While his right arm is being wrapped in a bandage, he places his chin in his free hand. His elbow is instructed on top of one knee and he continues to sit anxious waiting until the healer is finished tending his wound. Blue eyes darting all over the grassy meadow that he's in, the new ruler gives a silent sigh and closes his eyes for a moment. He's finally achieved his goal in becoming the King of the Digital World, but before building it to become a better place, he'll have to build himself a little more. With the start of patience.

"Okay, all done! Thank you for being so patient with me, Shoutmon."

Turning his head a little way to the right, Shoutmon's jaw drops in astonishment. He blinks in surprise and blushes a little, stumbling over his words.

"L-Lunamon... you bandaged me up?"

The rabbitlike digimon nods her head, her eyes gleaming. Tints of blush color her cheeks as she responds shyly. "Yes... I thought that... that I should repay you after what you did for me. Giving me the Diginoir back then... and saving us from being under Olegmon's possession."

"... Lunamon," whispers Shoutmon gratefully.

His surprised frown forms into a confident smile as he stands from the ground with Lunamon's help. "Thanks."

He throws his arms around the moon rabbit's waist and pulls her into an embrace of gratitude. Lunamon's face flares with blush, but she returns the hug anyway. She feels so warm and secure in his arms... if only this embrace could last forever. She doesn't want to feed herself on false hope, but maybe... she'll have a chance with him.

When the time comes.

* * *

_Castle of Light, Forest Zone_

"Hey. Are you ready to go?"

Shoutmon could notice that Lunamon was a little nervous, but excited at the same time. With a slight blush, his date nodded. The King smiled and extended his arm out for her to take, but Lunamon did not reach for it. After a few good seconds of staring in silence, Shoutmon said, "You don't have to worry about a thing."

He glanced to the floor, grinning sheepishly.

"Because... actually, I've never been on a date myself!"

Lunamon followed his blue eyes and watched him kick non-existent dust. Shoutmon gave a sigh and returned to make conversation with his friend.

"We better hurry or else it'll be midnight by the time we arrive at Frigimon's Ice-Cream Palace."

"Ice-Cream Palace?" asked Lunamon, taking the King's arm. Shoutmon continued to explain as they walked down the corridor together, arm in arm.

"It opened just recently," said Shoutmon, "in Sweets Zone."

"Oh!" gasped the nightmare-soldier. "Where Spadamon and Coronamon are originally from!"

Shoutmon beamed.

"You catch on quickly," he complimented. "You're so smart, Lunamon."

_Sweets Zone_

Lucky for them they did not arrive at the "parlor" on Shoutmon's supposed schedule. It wasn't quite what Lunamon had in mind. She pictured a restraunt filled with retro colors, tables, framed photos, and funky decorations and many different and delicious ice-cream flavors. But what came crashing down in reality was nothing more than an ordinary push-cart, along with a bumbling and cheerful Frigimon wearing an amusing carton cap. The snowman digimon was just finishing up serving a trio of rookies when he saw who he had to serve next. A merry laugh exploded through the air once his eyes set on Shoutmon.

"My goodness gracious," exclaimed the Frigimon. "This is an unexpected surprise. Oh, but it surely is a pleasant one! What can I get for you, my good King... and future Queen?"

Lunamon's face flushed a brilliant red. Did he just call me what I think he called me?

"Oh, no no," said Shoutmon, "You're misunderstood my friend. Lunamon and I-"

"Are out on a date?" suspected Frigimon, placing on scoop of the exact flavor in both cones. He handed them out. "Here - it's your favorite. And please, do not worry about the money. I'll put it on my tab."

Lunamon smiled gratefully as she took one. "That's very kind of you."

"I apologize that my business is not what it seems to be yet," Frigimon stated the obvious, "especially its name."

"Oh nonsense," objected an ice-cream mouth covered Digimon King. He was too enamored with his DigiNoir flavored treat. "The name of your business is going to become big in no time. And if that doesn't happen," he licked another dab of ice-cream before striking a pose of confidence. "I'll build that palace myself!"

"It's true," nodded Lunamon.

Frigimon burst into happy tears. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He stepped out from behind the cart and bowed. "You are such a magnificent king!"

"If he's such a magnificent king," raged an irritated, small and purple costumer, "Then why is he holding up the line? Move it, king!"

Lunamon turned to the loudmouth individual, her eyes narrowed.

"How dare you? You... you ought to be ashamed! Never address the King like that." In bubbling anger, she slammed her ice-cream cone hard on the ground.

"L... Lunamon," stammered Shoutmon, taken aback.

He'd never seen her come to his defense before. Dropping his finished snack into the waste basket, he stepped over and gently placed both hands on the moon rabbit's shoulders to ease her anger. "Hey, hey... it's all right. Don't worry about him, he's just a kid."

The small dragon like digimon stood in horror over Shoutmon's words. "Kid?" he screamed, fire in his green eyes. His mitten-white fists clutched. "I take offense of that, king! I am NO kid! I am a Wild Child, and I'll be the best damn Wild Child this world has ever seen!" He sprinted off, muttering under his breath. "I'll prove to that stupid king that I am not a kid... I'll show him!"

Shoutmon narrowed his eyes as he watched the small digimon disappear from sight. Good riddance... He turned to Lunamon, who had been released from her sudden aggression. She removed herself from the line, avoiding everyone who looked at her, even Shoutmon. There was a soft cry that emerged from her throat that caught the Digimon King's attention. Her ears picked up his footsteps ways away. Wiping her eyes, Lunamon whirled around, faking a bright smile.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" she reassured him, waving a hand.

But Shoutmon knew Lunamon wasn't fine. She was hurt by the self-proclaimed Wild Child's words about her beloved king... Shoutmon needed to cheer her up - for real. And that's when it hit him. An idea flickered into his head, and he smiled. Maybe she'd perk up if they were alone and not in a crowd full of other people.

_Forest Zone_

For the first time that evening, Shoutmon was right. Lunamon cheered up almost immediately. They were in a vast open field, somewhere nearby the Kingdom of Smiles, collecting wild flowers and attaching them together one by one. It wasn't exactly Shoutmon's cup of tea, but whatever made Lunamon happy, he was happy. He'd just begin finishing his flower crown, when he heard his friend spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Shoutmon stopped plucking flowers, confusion written all over his face.

"Huh? For what?"

"Standing up for you earlier," replied Lunamon.

She picked herself up from the ground and approached her king, a pair of flower crowns in both hands. Shoutmon blinked. He lowered his head and felt both crowns slide down his V-crest with Lunamon's help. Then he raised his eyes and studied her longingly before speaking.

"Lunamon. You have nothing to apologize for. Sure, it surprised me that you were in the heat of the moment in my presence, but I'm positive that another would have done the exact same thing. Even if I were not king... say... if you were Digimon Queen, and that little troublemaker insulted you, I'd give him a piece of my mind."

She didn't look at him; instead, Lunamon looked at her dress that swished in the light wind. Shoutmon cupped her chin and raised it so that she could face him. He smiled at her sincerely, making her heartbeat quicken. "I really do appreciate you sticking up for me," he said. "Just as I did for you way back when. So... what I really mean to say is that we're even."

He played with his crown and scratched the back of his head. "Oh! Hang on a moment, I've got yours right here." His back was turned to her and he picked up his own crown, much smaller than the two located around both sides of his crest. Grinning, Shoutmon placed the small crown of flowers around Lunamon's dangling anntenna, just above her forehead. It was easy as though a needle and piece of thread. He felt well accomplished by his work and swifted his yellow scarf over his shoulder before placing his hands on his hips.

"My, don't you look just as pretty as a picture this evening."

Lunamon's face reddened by the compliment. She fidgeted her claws, creating her own words. She was desperate to give him her own.

"... And... and you... you look like a real king!" she exclaimed with a tad of enthusiasm.

"Do I?" smirked Shoutmon. "If I'm the King, then that would make you... my Queen!"

Before the flushed Lunamon could give a stammering reply, Shoutmon took her into his arms and whirled her high into the air, laughing.

Nightfall had finally arrived, but Shoutmon and Lunamon were far from returning to the castle. After their lollygagging in the meadow, they'd entered the forest on a hill that was supposed to be the highest point in entire Green Zone. They climbed through the dark trees, Shoutmon leading, while Lunamon followed suit. Twinkling stars from the night sky shined their way to the perfect paradise. Lunamon took in the scenery. Usually, on nights like this one, she'd became frightened of the world around her. But tonight, she was with Shoutmon - and she didn't want to have it any other way.

Looking off into the distance, Lunamon took no notice of what was in front of her. She was so lost in the tranquility of the night that she didn't even pay any attention to Shoutmon's warning, which left her to a downfall - literally. She tripped and prepared to hit the ground - but in the nick of time, a hand reached out to save her. Eyes opening, Lunamon raised her head. She was staring into the face of Shoutmon, whose blue eyes were in concern.

"Are you okay, Lunamon?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"Yes... yes," nodded Lunamon, "I'm fine. Thank you, Shoutmon."

The Digimon King returned the nod and helped her stand without letting go of her hand. They proceeded on their way, hand in hand, but the moment ended too soon once they reached the top of the hill, much to Lunamon's disappointment.

"We're here," breathed Shoutmon. He stepped aside, letting his friend have a look-see.

What Lunamon saw was a quite a sight. They'd discovered a clearing that was on the edge of a cliff, bathed by moonlight. She rushed toward the center of it all and gasped. Out in the distance of Green Zone, were the Castle of Smiles and its village surrounding it. Beyond the kingdom was the milk-white moon, shining luminously. The twinkling stars flashed away the overcast of gray clouds only to come out and dance. Shoutmon crept closer, his footsteps smoothing against the grass underneath his feet. He there joined beside Lunamon, and together they sat down side by side, enjoying the view.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Shoutmon. "Not too shabby, huh?"

"No," said Lunamon excitedly, "Not at all! Oh Shoutmon, this is so... so wonderful!"

"I'm glad you think so," he said.

He then faked an exhausted yawn and lay down, his head in her lap. Lunamon hesitated for a moment, whether or not to pet his head. But... he looked so cute when he was asleep... maybe for just a minute or two. Letting a smile sprawl out on her face, Lunamon began to stroke Shoutmon's V-crest. The King sighed, feeling content. He snuggled more, the opposite side of his face buried into the rabbitlike digimon's skirt.

"... Lunamon."

The female gasped and drew back her arm away from his crest. Shoutmon opened one eye, and his smile formed into a playful frown.

"I didn't want you to stop... I found it very relaxing. This has got to be the best nap that I've ever had in weeks!"

Smiling a little, Lunamon found herself returning to the spot on the V-crest. Shoutmon stretched his muscles before rolling into a fetus position, humming again. A few moments passed, and the little rabbit became drowsy... her eyes drooped and before she knew it, she had fallen into a peaceful slumber right above her red love. Shoutmon opened the same eye again. Now was his chance. Without waking Lunamon, he slowly moved his head upwards with caution. He was just inches away from those precious lips... He was so interested and wanted to know if they were just as sweet as she was. With a heavy breath, Shoutmon opened his mouth and went for Lunamon's.

"JACKED HAMMER!"

The last thing Shoutmon saw before rolling him and Lunamon over to safety was a hammered violet tail, and voice that seemed very familiar. In an instant, Lunamon, too, was awake. Shoutmon sensed fear in her eyes and her fur pricked. And then the tears came. An angered Shoutmon swifted out his microphone, his expression grim.

_What the hell? Is that little bastard trying to get us killed?_

The siloutted digimon was revealed by the shining moonlight. His tiny wings flapped once before it dropped to the ground, panting. He gritted his teeth with a satisfied smirk. Shoutmon and Lunamon froze, realizing who it was - the same 'Wild Child' from earlier in Sweets Zone.

"Am I a kid no more, king?" spat the small purple dragon. "C'mon, you should see the look on your faces! Especially little miss bun-bun over there. Oh, don't give me that look! Hey, Betsumon, guess what! King here wants to play with us!"

A booming chuckle escaped the trees as a mad'mon dashed among them and headed for the ground. It appeared to be... a very, very thin and tall Gatomon with an unattractive face. The cosplayer covered a snicker with a thick paw. Then his eyes wandered and saw Lunamon.

"Oooh," squealed Betsumon, "Her outfit would be a wonderful addition to my collection!"

Shoutmon blushed...before furiously lashing out an arm out in front of Lunamon, protecting her by all costs.

"Over my dead body," he growled.

"Mew," replied Betsumon, batting a paw with a laugh, "does this mean that I get to play with you first, sire? Pretty please, Gumdramon? Can I?"

Shoutmon smirked, eyes never leaving the sight of the two troublemaking duo. "Oh, we'll play all right," he confirmed. He continued to stand his ground and guard Lunamon all at once. "How 'bout we play a round of... ROCK AND ROLLER!"

The King spun out of control, screaming into his mic. Tiny flares sparked as Shoutmon smashed into the Gumdramon and then Betsumon, and then recycled the spin. Lunamon felt as though it was her turn to attack. With a quick decision, she bounded, taking on Betsumon head first.

"Lunar Claw!"

After a migraine, Betsumon let out a high-pitched scream when he saw the next attacker. Lunamon's claws swiped at his face, and he saw nothing but a stream of mauve colored currents faded to eternal black. There he hollared and left Gumdramon on his own, sobbing his head off.

"WHAT!" the Wild Child outraged. "Betsumon, get back here! Don't tell me a little head throb is going to let you sit out on this one! ...Damn it..."

After that powerful blow of blinding claws, Gumdramon knew why Betsumon high-tailed it. Coming to terms a few seconds later, the little dragon did the same. But before he made a mad dash down the hill, he turned to the King, fists clenched. "You may have won this round, king and queen! But one day-I'll show you that I'm gonna be the strongest Wild Child in the entire Digital World! And Betsumon, he'll be the greatest Thief in the Digital World! So... NYEHH!" With one last immature action, Gumdramon yanked an eyelid and blew a raspberry before disappearing into the night, calling out to his friend Betsumon.

_Kingdom of Light, Forest Zone_

"Heh... wow. What a night, right?"

"You said it, Shoutmon!"

The two walked side by side, hand in hand, towards the Kingdom of Smiles. Silence fell over them, and they avoided eye-contact for several seconds until Shoutmon ruined it all. He looked at her, a bright smile upon his face.

"Lunamon?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say that I really appreciate the help back there. I'm very proud of you."

"It's... it's no problem, Shoutmon! Really. I- ... oh. ...Shoutmon?"

"Yes, Lunamon?"

"Hold up for a moment."

He did what she asked and halted and turned to her. Lunamon began to fidget with her claws like earlier, and then looked up. Her candy eyes were filled beyond hope... and love. She looked off to the side and started the new conversation.

"I... I need to ask you something... something very important. What you said when you were spinning me around in the field... did you mean every word? Please tell me the truth."

She stopped fidgeting and rested her hands on her chest. Without words, Shoutmon approached her and reached for her hands. He gave them a firm but gentle squeeze. His blue eyes softened as he lowered his head and leaned toward her face. Lunamon could hear his breathing. Her heart leapt into her mouth when she felt his lips touch hers into a selfless, loving kiss... their first kiss. Lunamon closed her eyes and returned it. She couldn't help but smile into it as she did. As the kiss seemed to last forever, Shoutmon finally broke away from his love.

"Does that qualify the truth at all?" he asked.

Smiling with tears in her eyes, his Queen responded by kissing him again.


End file.
